The White Room
11 June 1994 to 23 August 1996 Westway Studios, London, England for Channel 4 Host: Mark Radcliffe June 11, 1994 Sly & Robbie, Jimmy Cliff (Many Rivers To Cross), Toots, Rico Rodriguez, Chaka Demus & Pliars March 11, 1995 Stevie Wonder (Superstition), Skunk Anansie (Selling Jesus, Charity), Sleeper (Vegas, Inbetweener), Ultimate Kaos with P P Arnold, Des’ree March 18, 1995 Blur, Morphine, Belly, Skip ‘Little Axe’ McDonald, Terrorvision, Ray Davies (To The Bone), Ray Davies & Damon Albarn (Waterloo Sunset, Parklife). Video: The Troggs, The Temptations, The Small Faces 25-3-95 Heather Nova (Walk This World, Light Years), Brand New Heavies with Gwen Dickey, The Cocteau Twins, Lippy Lu, The Blue Tones, Terence Trent D'Arby (She Kissed Me, Holding On To You, Children Of The Revolution, Jumpin' Jack Flash (Not Aired)), Video: David Bowie - Rebel Rebel (Musik Laden, Germany), Video: The Beatles - The Ballad Of John and Yoko (promo clip) 1-4-95 Spearhead, Freak Power (Turn On, Tune In, Cop Out, Freak Power), Mica Paris, Edwyn Collins & Bernard Butler (In A Broken Dream), Grace, Elastica (Connection, Bloke) Video: Yardbirds - For Your Love (Belgium TV 1965), T Rex - Jeepster (Beat Club, Germany 1971), Marvin Gaye - How Sweet It Is (Hullabaloo) 8-4-95 Portishead (Over, Sour Times), Pulp (Monday Morning, Underwear, Little Girl (With Blue Eyes) (not aired), Sparks with Bernard Butler (This Town Ain’t Big Enough), Republica, Prince (Recorded on April 5th. The Jam (not aired), Get Wild, Hide The Bone w/ Angelo Moore (not aired), Count The Days, Big Fun). Pulp Little Girl (With Blue Eyes) was broadcast December 31st. Terence Trent D’Arby - Jumping Jack Flash (leftover from 25-3-95), Video: Pink Floyd - Arnold Layne (promo clip), Video: Otis Redding (in Oslo 1967) 15-4-95 (Recorded April 14th) Paul Weller (Sunflower, The Changingman, Porcelain Gods), Oasis (Acquiesce, It’s Good to Be Free), Paul Weller & Noel Gallagher (Talk Tonight), P.J. Harvey (Working For The Man, Goodnight), CJ Lewis (Uptight, one other), Crash Test Dummies (scheduled but did not appear), Bobby Womack & ex-Weathergirl Jeannie Tracey(It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s World, It’s All Over Now), Video: Sly and The Family Stone - Dance To The Music (US TV 1968 colour), Video: The Rolling Stones - Not Fade Away (NME Pollwinners) 22-4-95 Shane MacGowan and the Popes (Donegal Express, Haunted with Sinéad O'Connor), Björk (Army Of Me, I Miss You), Dave Stewart (Heart Of Stone), Dave Stewart & Lou Reed (Dirty Blvd. Jealousy, Walk On The Wild Side), Roachford (I Don’t Know Why), Gene (2 songs), Paul Weller - Sunflower (leftover from 17th April 1995), Video: Aretha Franklin - I Say A Little Prayer (Tom Jones Show 1970 colour), Video: Fleetwood Mac - Oh Well (Detroit TV b/w 1969) 14-12-95 David Bowie (Boys Keep Swinging, Under Pressure, The Voyeur of Utter Destruction (As Beauty), Hallo Spaceboy) 31-12-95 Oasis (Recorded December 22nd. Don’t Look Back in Anger, Wonderwall, Roll With It, Round Are Way (Broadcast January 27th), Some Might Say (Broadcast January 27th)), David Bowie, PM Dawn, Marc Almond, Chris Farlowe, Eternal (It Takes Two (Feat Ivan Matias), Redemption Song), plus repeats of Stevie Wonder, Lou Reed, Pulp (Little Girl (With Blue Eyes) which was recorded in April, The New Power Generation, Jimmy Cliff and The Sounds Of Blackness, Dreadzone, Skunk Anansie, Video: The Rolling Stones - I Wanna Be Your Man (The Arthur Haynes Show), Video: Bryan Ferry - archive clip, Video: Wilson Pickett - archive clip 20-1-96 Blur (Charmless Man, It Could Be You, Mr. Robinson's Quango, Stereotypes), Babylon Zoo, Skunk Anansie, Little Richard (with Ron Wood), Robert Palmer, Video: Ike and Tina Turner (Goodbye Again 1968), Video: Talking Heads - Once In A Lifetime (promo) 27-1-96 Smashing Pumpkins (Butterfly Wings), The Pretenders with The Duke Quartet, Dave Stewart and Joan Osborne (I Hurt You, Creep, Brass in Pocket, Night in My Veins), Lush (Ladykillers), Joan Osborne, BT, Video: Hollies (Look Through Any Window (Sunday Night at the London Palladium 1965), Oasis (Recorded December 22nd. Round Are Way, Some Might Say), Definition of Sound, Video: Blondie - Denis (Musik Laden 1978) 3-2-96 Ocean Colour Scene, Echobelly, Skunk Anansie (scheduled but did not appear), The Beach Boys (scheduled but did not appear), Rocket from the Crypt (Born In 69, On A Rope), Edwyn Collins with Paul Cook on drums (Psychedelic Soul, Rip It Up), BT, Wasis Diop and Lena Fiagbe, Stevie Wonder (from very first show), Video: Spencer Davis Group - Keep On Running Beat Beat Beat 66, Video: The Tams - Hey Girl Top of the Pops 71 10-2-96 Blur (from previous show), Gene, Marc Almond, Cardigans, Charlie's Angels, Video: The Who - The Kids Are Alright Sweden 1965, Q-Tee, Moloko, Video: The Only Ones - Another Girl Revolver 1978, Lou Reed (Hooky Wooky, Satelite Of Love), Cast (Alright, Sandstorm) 17-2-96 Teenage Fanclub, Supergrass (Going Out, We're Not Supposed To, Strange Ones), Sting (premieres his new album `Mercury Calling' and plays a duet with Rankin' Roger), McAlmont (Alfie), Gabrielle with Geno Washington, The New Power Generation (from previous series), Babylon Zoo, Video: The Equals - Baby Come Back (West Germany 1967), Video: The Jimi Hendrix Experience - Purple Haze (Beat Beat Beat 1967) 24-2-96 Iggy Pop, Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds (Stagger Lee, Henry Lee with PJ Harvey), Lenny Kravitz, P J Harvey, Pulp, Terry Hall, Tricky, Dubstar (Anywhere, Not So Manic Now), Tripping Daisy, Video: Jimi Hendrix - Archive clip 2-3-96 Everything But The Girl, Massive Attack (Karmacoma, Euro Zero Zero), Gary Numan, Kula Shaker (Hey Dude), Salad and Sandie Shaw (Girl Don’t Come), David Bowie - Boys Keep Swinging (leftover from 31st December 1995), Lou Reed - Sex With Your Parents (leftover from 22nd April 1995), Sting - I Hold My Head (leftover from 17th February 1996), Video: The Clash - I Fought The Law (The Lyceum, London 1979), Video: The Bobby Fuller Four - I Fought The Law (possibly Shindig 1966) 26-7-96 Kula Shaker, Sinead O’Connor, Neneh Cherry, Mark Morrison, My Life Story (Twelve Reasons Why I Love Her, Sparkle), Roger Chapman & Jay Darlington (of Kula Shaker) (House of The Rising Sun), Video: Aretha Franklin - archive clip, Video: The Undertones - archive clip 2-8-96 Paul Weller, Suede (Trash, By The Sea), Elvis Costello (The Other End Of The Telescope, Radio Sweetheart/Jackie Wilson Said, My Funny Valentine), LV, Allisha's Attic (I Am I Feel, White Room), Dodgy (Staying Out For The Summer), Ricardo Di Force, Video: Buffalo Springfield - archive clip, Video: Sister Sledge - archive clip. EC - My Funny Valentine broadcast 9-8-96 9-8-96 East 17, Fun Lovin' Criminals (Scooby Snacks), The Boo Radleys, Elvis Costello (My Funny Valentine leftover from 2-8-96), Ruby Turner and Courtney Pine, Nicholette, Video: Tommy James and The Shondells - Mony Mony 16-8-96 Chaka Demus & Pliars, The Charlatans (One To Another, Crashin' In), Video: The Jam, Nut, Jamiroquai, Video: Bill Withers, Manic Street Preachers (A Design For Life, No Surface All Feeling, La Tristessa Durera) 23-8-96 Bryan Adams, Gary Barlow (Cuddly Toy), The Beautiful South, Space, Placebo (Nancy Boy, Teenage Angst), Kula Shaker (leftover from a previous show), Video: Tom Jones - Hey Jude, Video: Wilson Pickett - Hey Jude, Video: Labelle - archive clip